


Blended and blessed - NC-17 - Jensen/Jared - part 3

by orphan_account



Series: blended and blessed [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm also for sale at <a href="http://www.sweet-charity.net/index.php?set=auction">Sweet Charity</a> (under the name benitle) if anyone feels like buying me and raising money for a good cause.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blended and blessed - NC-17 - Jensen/Jared - part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also for sale at [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net/index.php?set=auction) (under the name benitle) if anyone feels like buying me and raising money for a good cause.

Blended and blessed - NC-17 - Jensen/Jared - part 3

A few days later, Jared sits in Jensen's living room while the girls are upstairs playing with Audrey's latest set of Barbies. Everything seems normal as they drink beer and Jared talks about this aftermath of a crash with several cars he had to witness that day, sparing Jensen of the gory details. As soon as the girls pound down the stairs and demand to watch a Disney movie, Jared stops though.

They settle for Cinderella because the girls say they want to be princesses too, to which Jared's eyes become all soft and warm when he says that they're already their daddies' princesses.

The adults are bored by the movie pretty quickly but whenever they try to keep up a conversation, whispering as silently as they can, either Audrey or Sophie will make a shushing noise. If Jensen didn't know better, he'd say that Jared just scooted another bit closer to him on the sofa and that his hand moved another inch toward Jensen's.

They're interrupted by the doorbell and Jensen immediately has a bad feeling about it. It's a Friday evening and he isn't expecting anyone. Jared gives him a confused look as he jumps away a little from Jensen as Jensen gets up to open the door. He's surprised to see Chris standing on the doorstep, all bright smiles, despite the fact that the last time Jensen and he spoke it was not particularly friendly.

"You gonna let me in any time soon?" Chris says before he pushes past Jensen to let himself in.

Jensen's too perplexed to even react properly. Before he can stop Chris, he introduces himself to Jared and Sophie, making Sophie giggle by giving her a compliment about how pretty she is. Audrey's immediately all over Chris, the movie forgotten within seconds. When Jensen finally joins them in the living room he's confronted with Jared's equally perplexed and Chris' mischievous expressions. There's clearly something up.

"Uh," Jensen says, trying very hard to not just kick Chris out. "What d'you want?"

Chris takes his sweet time grinning, before he says, "I'm gonna babysit these charming ladies tonight, while Jared and you finally go on your date."

Jensen can practically feel the blood rushing to his face. His cheeks immediately burn and when he steals a glance to the side, he can see that Jared's face is flushed deep red too and that he's just as shocked as Jensen.

"What?" Jensen blurts out.

"Come on, dude," Chris says. "We know that Jared wants to ask you out but doesn't have the guts and we know that you want to ask him out but have too many issues. That's why I made a reservation at your favorite restaurant and came over to watch the girls and make sure they're in bed by the time you get back home."

Chris grins and Jensen knows exactly what he's implying with the last comment. He prays to God, that Jared's too clueless to understand why Chris would make sure the girls are asleep by the time they get back. Jensen tries to protest but when he sees a shy smile on Jared's face, his attempts turn half-hearted and he lets himself be convinced.

About 40 minutes later they're seated at Jensen's favorite Italian restaurant in L. A., at a small table in a far corner of the place because apparently Chris asked for a table with some privacy when he made the reservation. They don't know what to say for the first ten minutes, still in shock that this is really happening until Jared finally asks whether he can trust Chris to take good care of Sophie. He seems a little more relaxed when Jensen promises that Chris is a good babysitter and that the worst thing that can happen is that Sophie's all hyped up on sugar by the time they come home.

"So, uh," Jared says, taking a large drink from his red wine. He makes a face once he sets the glass down and Jensen has to laugh because apparently in his nervousness, Jared forgot that you can't drink wine like beer.

"Audrey told me that Sophie told her that Sandy told you that you have a crush on me and that you should ask me on a date," Jensen says to break the ice.

When Jared blushes a little and snickers lightly, it seems to work. Then he admits, "Yeah, Sandy told me more than once and I was always too chicken to ask."

"I thought you were straight," Jensen says before he can stop himself. He wants to hit himself for saying that because, really, how much of a dumbass is he. If Jared were really _that_ straight, he wouldn't be with him right now.

But Jared only smiles and says, "I don't know if this makes me gay or bi, but I like the easy way you interact with my daughter. I- I like the way she adores you and I like how we-"

Jared trails off. He doesn't have to finish the sentence as Jensen does it for him, "How we became a team."

What he says is _a team_ , what he means is _a family_.

Jared smiles again and nods and Jensen wonders whether Jared just thought the same. It's weird, or rather it should be a lot weirder than it is. He's known Jared and Sophie for a few months only but yet they've become such an important part of Audrey's and his lives.

Jensen understands what Jared means when he says he loves how Jensen interacts with Sophie. He found himself in awe a few times when he watched Jared play with Audrey and how it seemed so easy. And how easily Audrey accepted Jared too. Audrey's a good girl, but that doesn't mean that she accepts anyone unconditionally.

"Yeah," Jared admits. Jensen can see that he's nervous as he plays with the napkin in front of him. There are a few small tea lights on the table, a wine cooler in front of them and romantic music from the speakers in the background. Jensen assumes that Jared is pretty uncomfortable right now, after not having been on a date for years and after not having been with anyone in a sexual or romantic situation ever since his wife passed away, especially not with a man.

"I- I really like you, Jensen" Jared admits. Jensen reaches across the table until his hand lands on top of Jared's, his fingers stroking over the back of Jared's hand. Jared looks Jensen in the eyes and then he smiles, hope written all over his face.

The thing is, Jensen likes him too. At first, he thought Jared was an idiot, then he thought he was hot, after that Jensen thought Jared was vanilla (and hot), then Jared turned into awesome and funny (though still vanilla and hot) and all of a sudden, Jared's turned into a man Jensen desires because he's just great and hot and Jensen doesn't care about the vanilla part that much anymore. Who knows, maybe he can even bring out not-vanilla sides of Jared. In the end, it all comes down to really liking Jared too.

Jensen squeezes Jared's hand slightly and then he says, "I like you too, Jared. I- I just don't know whether I'm really what you're looking for. I- I'm not sure whether I'm ready for a new commitment."

Jared looks sad for a moment, his eyes clouded with worry and fear. He thinks for a moment, only watching Jensen silently. "I moved on, Jensen. Don't you think it's time you do the same?"

Just as Jensen opens his mouth to speak, Jared's hand grabs his wrist and pulls. Involuntarily, Jensen jerks forward until Jared meets him halfway across the table and – kisses him. It's just lips on lips at first and Jared doesn't let go of Jensen until Jensen responds to Jared's kiss.

And fuck, it turns out Jared's a great kisser.

It's only teasing licks with the tip of his tongue at first, leaving Jensen desperate for more. But then, Jared suckles at Jensen's bottom lip and Jensen wonders that if Jared knows how to kiss well, what other things he might be good at. Maybe he's not as vanilla as Jensen always assumed.

When they finally break apart, Jensen's a little hot because it's been a while since a kiss actually meant something to him. Jared licks his lips and it takes some self-restraint to not just bend forward again and kiss Jared once more.

"I think we should give this at least a try," Jared says and this time Jensen agrees.

"Yeah," he whispers hoarsely, making Jared grin so broadly that his cheeks must hurt. Jared's good mood is infectious and he has to smile himself.

Now that everything is clear, the dinner is nice and relaxing. The food is fantastic and so is the wine. They steal some more quick touches and kisses between the various courses and the whole evening, Jensen feels like an overgrown teenager. He can't remember the last time he had so much fun on a date and Jared seems to be enjoying himself too, as he randomly feeds Jensen some of his penne all'arrabbiata and snags some of Jensen's gnocchi al gorgonzola.

By the time they finally get back to Jensen's, they're a little tipsy and mellow but not drunk enough to no longer get what's happening. It also only takes one try for Jensen to insert the key into the lock and open the door. When they come into the living room, they find Chris sitting on the sofa, Jensen's guitar in his lap, plucking at the strings.

"Hey," Jensen says and when Chris looks at him and grins, Jensen bats Jared's hand away from his ass. Who knew that Jared likes groping when he's a little tipsy?

"Looks like you two had fun," Chris keeps grinning broadly. He laughs when Jensen blushes and Jared simply goes back to groping.

Jensen walks over to Chris and lets himself fall onto the sofa next to him. "Thanks, dude."

Jared comes over too and sits down next to Jensen, his hand landing on top of Jensen's that are folded in his lap. Chris smiles at the two of them and says, "Don't mention it."

"D'you want a beer?" Jensen then asks Chris, already halfway up to get him a bottle from the fridge.

But Chris only pulls him down and says with a wink, "Nah, I bet you guys have better things to do than drink beer with me."

Jensen snorts because Chris knows him too well. All the way back from the restaurant, Jensen thought about the fun things he's going to do to Jared's body as soon as they're alone and now he can't wait to get his hands on Jared. Or rather let Jared manhandle him with those big, strong paws of his. But still, he's not rude and that's why he at least had to offer Chris a beer.

"D'you wanna crash here tonight?" Jensen asks then and Chris only shakes his head again and says that he doesn't want to hear all the sex noises and that he'd better get going now.

When Jensen steals a glance to the side, he sees that Jared's blushing bright red and he finds it pretty endearing, especially considering that Jared was just groping his ass minutes ago. Once Chris is out the door, Jensen checks on the girls and when he's made sure that they're sleeping peacefully, he leads Jared to his bedroom and closes the door.

Quicker than Jared can say anything, Jensen's all over him and kisses his lips and jaw and throat. Jared groans but doesn't move, so Jensen just keeps sucking at his skin, while his hands start working on Jared's belt. Just as Jensen shoves his hands inside Jared's pants, palming him through his boxer-briefs, he realizes that Jared's simply standing there, sort of apathetic.

Jensen stops what he's doing and takes a step away from Jared. Suddenly, he fears that Jared is having second thoughts or that he wants a platonic relationship. He can't read Jared's expression, so he asks, "Jared, are you okay?"

Jared looks down, appearing ashamed all of a sudden. "I- oh God," he groans, not looking at Jensen. "I- I'm sorry. Can- can we maybe take this slow? I'm a little overwhelmed."

His face is bright red again and Jensen wants to hit himself because he rushed things. Jared's only had sex with one person before – a woman – and not in a few years, of course, he should be taking things slow. Jensen's such an idiot. He takes Jared's hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth. Softly, he kisses Jared's large palms before he says, "Of course, we can take this slow. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush things."

He kisses Jared chastely on the lips, no tongue, just a brief peck. When he moves back, Jared smiles at him, already a little more confident again. They keep kissing for a while, everything getting a little more heated, but Jensen doesn't push things any further. They undress until they're both only in their boxers and then they lie down and fall asleep.

It's weird to have someone in bed with him after having slept alone all these years. Jensen made it a habit of never bringing his one-night stands home or if he stayed at theirs, of never spending the night after sex, so he never let anybody share his bed. It's weird, but it's nice to curl around Jared and use his broad chest as a pillow, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 

 

The next morning, Jensen is woken up by the happy giggle of two girls. Once he manages to wake up fully, he spots Audrey and Sophie standing in his bedroom, both dressed in pink pajamas with horrible bed hair. They're both grinning broadly and as soon as Jensen realizes that Jared's still next to him, already awake, he grins broadly too.

"Morning," Jared whispers and then he kisses Jensen. The girls make loud "Ewww" noises but Jensen doesn't care. Not about the kids watching, not about Jared's morning breath.

All he cares about is that Jared is still there, with him, mostly naked and in his bed. He's never been happier to wake up in the morning. Once they break apart, Jensen pats the mattress and encourages Audrey and Sophie to come into bed with them. The girls don't have to be told twice and soon they're crawling all over Jensen and Jared.

At first, Jensen's a little overwhelmed by the little family they just started, but when he sees two laughing girls and Jared making dorky faces at them, he believes that there is nothing to be worried about.

 

 

_Epilogue: 6 months later_

The door opens with a barely audible clack. Yet it's loud enough to make Audrey and Sophie stop playing with their dolls on the living room floor and make them get up and run towards the entrance hall, squealing, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Jensen's in the kitchen and when he looks at the clock on the wall, he's happy to see that for the first time this week, Jared actually manages to be home on time. He wipes his hands on his apron and moves toward the hall to greet Jared.

It's Audrey's seventh birthday and she's been excited all afternoon after Jensen promised that they'd all have a nice dinner together with cake and that Jared would bring the presents. He just hopes Jared remembered.

It's scary how easily everything fits together, how easily they combined and became one family. After around three months, they all moved in together, to a new, bigger place with a huge garden for the dogs and a set of dark pink swings for the girls. It's not overly luxurious but it's got everything they need, and most important – it's _their_ home.

"Hi, sweetheart," Jared says, flinging his arm around Jensen's waist as soon as they're standing close enough together. He knows that Jensen dislikes pet names and whenever he calls Jensen sweetheart or baby or honey, he does it to tease.

Jensen smiles and kisses Jared while the kids hustle and bustle around them.

"Daddy" Audrey whines, pulling at Jared's arm. "What about my present? It's my birthday today!"

When Jensen and Jared break apart, Jensen has to snicker because Audrey's just so eager and excited. Upon spotting the dark Toys R Us bag, he's relieved because Jared in fact did remember to pick up the present.

The whole family sings _Happy Birthday_ and then they give Audrey her presents before dinner because it's not fair to make her wait any longer. She's too fired up to even sit still. They got her the new Barbie horse, despite the fact that Sophie and she already have two. But she wanted it so badly. She also gets some clothes and a few books because Jensen thinks she should read more.

The clothes were definitely picked by Jared because there's more pink than Jensen would put his daughter in. Over the months, many things have changed and the fact that Audrey wears more pink and Sophie a little less is only one of them.

When they give Audrey the presents, they don't forget about Sophie. Even though it's not her birthday, she receives a few small presents too because Jensen and Jared agreed that they didn't want any jealousy between the girls. When it was Sophie's birthday two months ago, they did it the other way around too.

After dinner, they have the chocolate cake Jensen bought in the morning after he brought the girls to school and walked the dogs. He's amazed how much of a family man he has become and how much has changed since he met Jared.

Once they've had their cake, they let the girls play with the new toys for a while before they put them to bed. Jared reads the first two chapters of one of the new books to them and eventually, they fall asleep after a very eventful day. Jensen watches him from the threshold as Jared tucks the girls in and then he moves to the kitchen to clean up the remainder of the dinner.

He's drying the plates when strong arms wrap around his waist and a firm body presses against him from behind. Almost out of reflex, Jensen leans back against Jared and just allows himself to be held. Jared presses his mouth against Jensen's throat and softly nips at the tender skin, while his hands dance over Jensen's chest.

"Can't that wait till tomorrow?" he asks, his voice already filled with lust.

Jensen smiles to himself as he presses his butt against Jared's groin. Ever since Jared and he started sleeping together, Jared couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. They took things slow at first, just like Jared wanted, but soon it turned out that Jared appreciated the joys of gay sex and now he can't get enough of Jensen.

"Hmm, maybe," Jensen says seductively.

Once Jared got over his shyness in bed with Jensen and once he became more experienced and more comfortable, he's shown Jensen exactly what he can do with those big hands of his and just how well he can manhandle Jensen. The sex with Jared has easily become some of the best sex Jensen's ever had, mainly because it's more than sex. He's in love with Jared.

"I might have gotten you a little present too," Jared says and when Jensen turns around in Jared's arms, Jared only winks at him.

"This isn't just some lame excuse to score with me?" Jensen draws up an eyebrow.

"Would I ever do that, Jensen?" Jared asks, pretending to be offended. His broad grin though gives away that he's anything but offended. Taking the dishcloth away from Jensen, he throws it onto the little bistro table in the kitchen and leads Jensen out of the room. "You need to be naked though. Maybe you can keep the apron because I like you all domestic, but underneath it, you gotta be naked."

Jensen grins and willingly follows Jared into the bedroom. Once he sits down on the bed, he doesn't protest as Jared starts undressing him until he's only in his boxers. Jared's still fully clothed and Jensen's mouth waters at the thought of Jared naked in front of him.

Just as he starts working on Jared's belt, Jared reaches into the pockets of his pants and pulls out a little… something. When Jensen takes another look, it turns out to be a little, flat, red paper bag. He gives it to Jensen without any comment and only nods at him.

Jensen unfolds the little bag and when he looks inside, he can't see anything at first. He huffs a breath and then he turns the bag around and shakes it above his open palm. What falls out has his eyes widen and Jared grin sheepishly.

At first the metal bar with the two beads at each end seems fairly unspectacular. Thankfully, there are no pink stones – with Jared you never know – it's simply plain metal and it doesn't look all that special at first. Maybe it's very high quality or something.

The exciting thing is something else though.

"You got me a new piercing?" Jensen asks, examining the barbell further.

Jared keeps grinning sheepishly and nods enthusiastically. "Didn't want you to think that everyone gets presents but you."

Jensen thinks about the moment Jared saw his piercing for the first time. Even though Jared knew about its existence in theory, actually seeing it was a whole different thing. He was still shocked at first. Jensen laughed back then and repeated what he had told Jared the first time he mentioned the piercing: the fact that it feels pretty amazing during sex. Jared had been disbelieving at first, but once they took the step where Jared would bottom for Jensen, he changed his mind within minutes.

The piercing is a vestige from Jensen's wild days and most of the time, he doesn't even think anymore about the fact that he's got an intimate piercing. Apparently, Jared does.

"Very noble of you," Jensen says as he pushes his boxers down. Once he's fully naked, he stands up and kisses Jared again. "So, d'you want to do the honors of putting it on me?"

Jared's eyes grow wide and he nods quickly. One of his hands lands on Jensen's hip, just above his hipbone, while the other takes the piece of jewelry from Jensen. Once Jensen's sprawled out on the bed, Jared settles next to him. He kisses from Jensen's chest to his belly until he reaches the head of Jensen's flaccid dick. It only takes a few kisses and licks until Jensen grows half-hard and moans low in his throat.

It's almost endearing how Jared licks his lips in concentration as he grabs Jensen's cock while he uses his free hand to unscrew one of the beads from Jensen's current piercing. It only takes him a few seconds, until he's got it removed.

"I'm not hurting you?" Jared asks softly as he pushes the new bar through Jensen's shaft, at the underside just beneath the head.

"No, you're not," Jensen reassures him. He strokes over Jared's back as Jared places the bead over the bar again and closes the piercing. Once he's done, Jared uses his thumb to jiggle the piercing a little testing that it's securely closed. It sends sparkles up Jensen's dick, pleasure running through his body.

"Lemme see," Jensen says, as he half-sits up to get a good look at his new piece of body jewelry. It doesn't look that much different from his old one, but it's a nice gesture anyway.

"Thanks," he says, before kissing Jared again. "I like it."

Jared grins at him and then he says, "I like it too. Platinum, by the way."

They smile at each other for a moment before Jared bends down and takes the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth. It's a sensation Jensen will never get tired of, Jared's soft lips wrapped around him, his wet mouth a welcomed heat. He moans softly as Jared sucks lightly at the crown before he moves a little lower on the shaft, down to the piercing. He takes his time tonguing it, stimulating the sensitive skin.

Jared nudges the tip of his tongue against one of the metal beads some more, making it wriggle only slightly. While his mouth keeps teasing, Jared's hand moves to the base of Jensen's dick, encircling it tightly and then stroking up and down with the smallest movement of his wrist.

Jensen lies back down and closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of Jared pleasuring him with his lips and tongue. Over the last six months they've learned how to have quiet sex because of the girls, but as Jared sucks him, Jensen moans softly every now and then to let him know that he likes what Jared does to him.

Jared sucks him down almost to the base and Jensen can't stop the thrusting of his hips, trying to push even deeper into the wet heat. Jared lets him and barely gags as Jensen fucks his mouth.

Jared's hands are all over Jensen, stroking and scratching at his skin. He pulls off Jensen's dick, one of his hands immediately going where his mouth was just seconds ago. A low whine escapes Jensen's throat at the missed sensation. Jared moves up Jensen's body and only snorts softly against his ear.

He half-lays down on Jensen, reminding him that, while he's completely naked, Jared's still fully dressed. The rough denim of Jared's jeans feels good against Jensen's skin. Jared rubs his bulge against Jensen's spit-wet, sensitive dick, making Jensen almost come. If anything, this increases Jensen's need for Jared to be naked.

When Jared's hand grabs Jensen's cock and goes back to playing with Jensen's piercing, Jensen releases something between a groan and a laugh. "You really _do_ love this piercing, hm?"

Jared doesn't answer right away as he continues stimulating Jensen. "Maybe, I do," he whispers into Jensen's ear. "Maybe I just can't wait to see how it'll feel inside me."

His tone is seductive and predatory and again, Jensen nearly comes. Ever since Jared got more comfortable in bed, he learned how to express exactly what he wants and there is nothing innocent about him as soon as the bedroom door is closed. Jensen doesn't object in the least.

When he reaches for Jared's shirt, Jared tells him to stop and that he wants to stay clothed. Jensen groans; he loves the idea of him naked and Jared not. While Jensen gets the lube and condom, Jared pushes his pants and boxers down, revealing his bare ass. He presses his chest to the mattress, while he kneels on the bed and holds up his butt, wriggling it slightly.

"Fuck," Jensen swears because the sight in front of him is obscener than it should be. It takes him a lot of self-restraint to tease Jared at first and to do nothing more than stroke his hands over Jared's naked ass.

Due to Jared's pants being only right below his cheeks, Jared can't really spread his thighs wide. Jensen's mouth waters at the tightness that's awaiting him as he quickly but carefully prepares Jared with his fingers.

"Ready?" he whispers as he places the head of his dick against Jared's entrance.

Jared's "Yeah, c'mon," is a muffled sound against the pillow and ever so slowly, Jensen pushes in. Jared's groans are mostly swallowed by the pillow and Jensen bites the inside of his cheeks in order to keep as quiet as possible. The last thing he wants to do is wake the girls.

When his piercing slides over the rim of Jared's entrance Jared quivers violently underneath him. Jensen makes a shushing noise and runs a hand over Jared's back as the thrusts all the way inside and then gives Jared a few moments to adjust. When Jared pushes back against him, Jensen takes that as his sign to move again. He pulls almost all the way out, only to slide back in.

Jensen repeats the movement a few times, keeping his thrusts as shallow as he can and trying to make sure the piercing slips in and out a few times. He runs his hand over Jared's strong back again and then he asks, "That good?"

"Fucking amazing. I- uh," Jared groans, breaking off mid-sentence. "Fucking love the new… piercing."

As their passion grows, Jensen's thrusts become more forceful and deeper. When he feels his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, he reaches around Jared and rubs Jared's bulge, still covered in his pants and boxers. Despite the layers of clothing, Jared's groin is hot and the outline of his cock obvious.

Jensen comes first with a low, sated groan. He keeps thrusting until he feels Jared quiver around his dick and Jared's cock twitching underneath his hand, Jared's release evident. Jared winces again when Jensen pulls out and the piercing slides one last time over his entrance.

They don't speak at first as Jensen collapses onto the bed and Jared snuggles against him almost immediately. Jensen runs his hand through Jared's hair as Jared nuzzles his face into the crook of Jensen's neck. When Jared moves, it's only to finally undress. He makes a face when he pushes down his underwear. "Been a while since I came in my pants," Jared states.

Jensen only cracks up and reminds Jared that he wanted to remain clothed. Jared doesn't say anything in return and silences Jensen with a kiss. There's no need to speak as they enjoy each other's presence and simply keep kissing and stroking each other lightly.

Once they're underneath the comforters, tightly wrapped around each other, Jared places a hand underneath Jensen's jaw and moves his head upwards. He looks him in the eyes and Jensen feels his cheeks burn because of Jared's intense gaze.

"I love you, Jensen," Jared says, before he presses his lips to Jensen.

When Jensen thinks back to his life only shortly ago and how much has changed within the last year for him and Audrey, he can easily say that he never dared imagine this. They've got a family. A beautiful, strong family that makes them feel warm and loved. This is something Jensen never would have dared imagine in his wildest dreams.

"I love you, too."

\- End

 

[Part 1](http://benitle-writes.livejournal.com/36968.html) | [Part 2](http://benitle-writes.livejournal.com/36803.html) |[Part 3](http://benitle-writes.livejournal.com/36474.html)

 

One final note: I'm also for sale at [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net/index.php?set=auction) (under the name benitle) if anyone feels like buying me and raising money for a good cause.

 

So, here's an edit: In case you enjoyed this fic and would like to read a little more, good news! There have been several sequels and it's turned into my own little 'verse. Hooray! If you are interested, [HERE](http://benitle-writes.livejournal.com/tag/-verse:+blended+and+blessed) is the tag to everything written in this universe.


End file.
